A Long Term Evolution (LTE) system consists of an Evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) and a Packet Core (EPC) network, wherein, the E-UTRAN consists of a set of Evolved NodeBs (eNB) connecting with the EPC via the S1 interface, while the eNBs can connect with each other via X2, the interfaces S1 and X2 are logic interfaces. One EPC can manage one or more eNBs, one eNB can be controlled by a plurality of EPCs, one eNB can manage one or more cells. The LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) system is evolved from the LTE system, and its network architecture is consistent with that of the LTE system, and some technologies such as relay, coordinated multipoint transmission reception (CoMP) are applied in the LTE-A system to enhance the system performance.
The establishment and operation of a network needs to do a lot of work, such as planning, configuration, optimization, calculation, adjustment, testing, error prevention, decreasing the breakdown and self-healing, etc., operators want to reduce operating costs and maintenance costs, while users need to simplify the process of operation, for example, users hope that a Home NodeB equipment is a Plug and Play device so that they can immediately use it after buying it and taking back to home, and the device can be configured automatically after powering on. Especially, for the LTE system, its development trend must be self-configuring, self-optimizing and self-adaptive and the impact on the network due to human factors will be minimized.
In network operation, the operators hope to provide continuous, uplink and downlink matched and optimized network coverage, optimized uplink and downlink system capacity, and optimal coverage and capacity balancing, while reduce interference in the network to improve the cell-edge performance. Currently, the network coverage manually uses planning tool to plan the NodeB distribution and cell configuration at the initial stage of network planning, optimizes the network coverage and capacity during the network operation, still manually learn system status parameters through the network optimization tool, analyzes the system state parameters, determines problem in the system, and manually adjusts and solves the problem in the system. The manual optimization causes a huge waste of human resources, the network maintenance costs are high, and wrong configuration and missed configuration easily occur in the manual configuring.